


Insanity

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brain Damage, Insanity, M/M, critically injured, murder plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: (Formerly call The Accident)  Naruto confesses his feelings for his roommate,  but Sasuke's rejection leaves him reeling and they get into an argument and Sasuke kicks Naruto out. As Naruto wanders the streets he is unknowingly in the sites of a killer. Can Naruto be saved? And can the killer be caught before he claims another victim? YAOI





	1. Chapter 1

The Accident  
Chapter one

“Why can’t you admit that you have the same feelings that I do?” A blonde haired 18 year old named Naruto Uzumaki asked his dark haired roommate Sasuke Uchiha.  
“Because I don’t.” Sasuke said. “And besides I just asked Sakura out, why would I dump her for you?” The harsh words drove the air out of Naruto’s chest. Sasuke and Naruto had been best friends since they were young children, and Naruto’s parents had been killed in a car accident. Naruto and Sasuke used to do everything together as kids so it was only natural that the two would get an apartment together after they graduated high school. Though Sasuke supposed if he had known that things would turn out this way, he would have found a place of his own. 

“You seriously don’t feel anything for me?” Naruto asked, hurt shining in his blue eyes.

“Not a damn thing.” Sasuke replied, turning back to his computer. He was trying to get some paper work for his father’s company finished and turned in. Sasuke really didn’t need Naruto to be going crazy on him right now. “If you don’t mind I need to get this done for Father, I promised him that I would.”

“Why are you lying to me?” Naruto asked, sighing heavily in frustration. Sasuke had kissed him and then fucked him all night long, Naruto had assumed that Sasuke had the same feelings for him that Naruto had for him.

“Who said I was lying?” Sasuke asked, returning his attention to the computer in front of him. Sasuke might have been in college still, but his father still trusted him to help out with certain aspects of the business. 

“Then what was last night?” Naruto asked, afraid of the answer. Afraid that Sasuke was going to rip his heart to shreds with his careless words. Naruto was used to Sasuke being a bit on the emotionless side, but this was ridiculous and unfair to Naruto.

“Last night was an accident and only happened because I was drunk.” Sasuke said without looking at Naruto, so he didn’t see the tear drop from Naruto’s eyes and slide down his tanned cheeks. 

“You heartless bastard.” Naruto whispered, closing his eyes as he remembered the waves of pleasure that he had felt as Sasuke as driven into him, hard and fast. Naruto had known that Sasuke had gotten a little too drunk after an argument with his older brother, over what Naruto didn’t know. He just knew that Sasuke was terribly depressed over whatever Itachi had told him. Naruto wished that he had just left Sasuke to his own devices the night before. Although Naruto wouldn’t have wanted Sasuke to do something stupid while he was drunk, although sleeping with Naruto turns out to have been pretty dumb.

“I’m not heartless.” Sasuke grumbled irritably as he tried to concentrate on his computer. Both he and Naruto attended Konoha University and were set to graduate next year. “I’m not gay, nor will I ever be. Had I known that you were I would have found another roommate.”

“You are a bigger asshole than I thought.” Naruto said.

“Just because I don’t return your feelings that doesn’t make me an asshole or a bastard or whatever else that you are thinking right now.” Sasuke said, as he continued working on his father’s report.  
“I’m starting to wonder if you are capable of feeling anything.” Naruto said. 

“By the way, you aren’t ever to talk about last night again.” Sasuke said. “If my father found out about it he would likely disown me.”

“You’re father knows that Itachi is gay but he hasn’t disowned him.” Naruto replied. 

“I’m still not gay.” Sasuke replied. “And I don’t want you bringing home one night stands all the time.” 

“I’m not interested in sleeping with anyone else.” Naruto said clinching his hands into fists, how was he able to keep it together when it felt like his heart was about to break in his chest.  
“Well you were more than willing to sleep with me, so how was I to know that you don’t have a string of boyfriends.” Sasuke replied.

“I just sat here and told you that I was in love with you.” Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke’s back. “Why would I have a string of boyfriends?”

“I don’t know, why would you want a dick shoved up your ass is beyond me.” Sasuke replied.

Anger rushed through Naruto’s veins at Sasuke’s vulgar words. He’d never thought that Sasuke was a homophobe, but clearly and despite his actions the night before, he was most certainly homophobic. Without thinking, Naruto reached out and picked up one of a decorative glass apple that sat on their kitchen island, and without thinking he threw it at Sasuke’s grimacing when the object hit the back of Sasuke’s head and shattered. 

“What the hell.” Sasuke said, pausing his work to reach up and touch the back of his head, grimacing at the blood that came off on his hand. “Just what is your problem?” Sasuke asked whirling around to face Naruto. 

“I didn’t intend to hit you.” Naruto finally said after a few seconds of silence. Sasuke glared at him. 

“Sure you didn’t. I would like to work in peace.” Sasuke said, “I can’t do that if you are here clearly. So until you calm down you can leave.”

“You can’t kick me out of my own apartment.” Naruto said scowling.

“Technically, I can since my father is the one that pays the rent and you don’t pitch in a dime.” Sasuke replied.

“It’s not like you pay for it either.” Naruto muttered.

“But I’m related to the one that does, which is more than I can say for you.” Sasuke said darkly. “And speaking of parents would your care that you were gay?”

“Leave them out of it.” Naruto hissed. “You don’t know anything about it.” 

“I bet they would turn in their graves if they knew the way you turned out.” Sasuke said, wanting to hurt Naruto since Naruto had tossed that glass apple that his mother had bought him. 

Seething Naruto stormed towards Sasuke and swiped the laptop out from underneath Sasuke’s hands. Raising it above his head, Naruto slammed the laptop to the floor, watching as the screen shattered.

“What the fuck!” Sasuke shouted, now angry beyond words. “My father was expecting me to get that report turned in.”

“Maybe your father can do something for himself for once.” Naruto said. “I wanted to have a decent conversation with you.” 

“Get the fuck out.” Sasuke shouted, pissed beyond words. He didn’t have the money to buy a new laptop and now he was going to have to explain it to his father how his laptop had gotten broken.

“My father isn’t going to like you very much.” Sasuke growled, as he crossed the room and grabbed Naruto tightly by his upper arm and dragged him towards the door. 

“You’re father doesn’t need to know that I’m gay.” Naruto said, struggling to pull his arm out of Sasuke’s tight grip.

“He’s going to want to know why my computer is broken and I’m going to tell him the truth. You were having a fit because I rejected you.” Sasuke hissed, as he opened the apartment door and shoved Naruto out.

“It’s ten degrees out here.” Naruto protested, “I don’t have shoes or a jacket.” 

“I don’t care, your done disturbing my work.” Sasuke growled as he slammed the door in Naruto’s face, and locked it. Normally their fights didn’t get physical, but Naruto had taken things too far by breaking his laptop. 

Outside the apartment, Naruto slammed his fist into the door, as he shivered in the cold. He had never expected Sasuke to react like this, perhaps Naruto should have left his laptop alone but Sasuke could have had more control over his mouth. He shouldn’t have brought up Naruto’s dead parents, maybe it was because Sasuke was still hung over after last night but still. He shouldn’t have kicked Naruto out of their apartment either. 

Shivering, Naruto waited for another few minutes for Sasuke to open the door, and when he didn’t. Naruto started trudging down the street, wincing as he could feel small glass shards dig into his feet. He was going to kill Sasuke for this, whenever he got back into their apartment. Maybe Iruka would be home and wouldn’t mind Naruto coming over until Sasuke got over his little bitch fit. The only problem was it would take ten minutes to walk to Iruka’s apartment and in this cold that walk was sure to be miserable. Iruka had been Naruto’s teacher at the time that his parents had died, the man had spent hours talking to Naruto and helping Naruto deal with his grief. While Naruto had gone to live with the Uchiha’s after his parents murders, he still visited with Iruka on a nearly daily basis because the man had a comforting presence about him that Naruto came to rely on to get him through the really hard times. 

Halfway to Iruka’s apartment, Naruto didn’t see the swerving car coming towards him but he felt when the object slammed into him, throwing him across the side walk and into the brick wall several feet to the side. Tears filled Naruto’s eyes, as he lay on the ground where he landed, he could see Iruka’s door from here and he wished he could at least see his former teacher before he left. 

Feeling his lungs filling and having the urge to couch, Naruto’s chest ached as he coughed harshly feeling the liquid escape his lips as he lay on the cold ground. He had the feeling he would be seeing his family again soon. 

As Naruto felt his consciousness start to fade, Naruto heard the cry of a familiar voice cry out next to him, and hope began to fill his chest.

Should I continue? Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity  
Chapter 2

“Naruto, what happened?” Iruka cried as he knelt down beside the badly injured teen. 

“Sasuke kicked me out.” Naruto stuttered, his voice shivering with the cold. “after that I’m not sure what happened.” Naruto was barely conscious, he could feel feel blood coming from various wounds, he knew that he would be lucky to get through this.

“He done what?” Iruka asked surprised. What had made Sasuke do such a thing? The two of them had been inseparable for as long as Iruka could remember, so why would the raven haired man do something as dangerous as kick Naruto out of their apartment without a jacket and shoes in ten degree weather. “Why would he do such a thing?” Iruka wondered. He didn’t think Sasuke was heartless, but this made Iruka wonder. Sasuke should have known that it was dangerous to send anyone outside without the proper gear. Iruka looked Naruto over, he could tell that Naruto likely had some broken ribs, and definitively a concussion (maybe worse) and when Iruka’s gaze landed on Naruto’s feet, he grimaced. Naruto’s feet were already bloody and swollen from his journey from his apartment. 

Scowling, Iruka pulled his jacket off and lay it over the barely conscious Naruto. Pulling out his cell phone, he proceeded to call for an ambulance, from Naruto’s condition, and the condition of the weather if the paramedics didn’t hurry Naruto would die on the streets. Iruka briefly wondered how Sasuke would take that? 

“Hang on kiddo.” Iruka murmured after he got off the phone, Naruto was now completely unconscious, and that made the older man more worried. 

“What happened here?” Iruka heard someone ask and he looked up to find Itachi standing over them. 

“You’re brother was a little bit of a dick and he kicked Naruto out of their apartment. Minus a jacket and shoes.” Iruka explained. “after that I’m not sure, but it looks like he got hit by a drunk driver, and that driver just left him hear and drove on.”

“Have you called for an ambulance?” Itachi asked, deciding that he would deal with his little brother later, Naruto’s life was on the line right now.   
Iruka nodded. He hated watching as Naruto struggled to breathe, struggled to live. Naruto was a kind hearted kid,he didn’t deserve to be left out on the street to die, neither did he deserve to be kicked out in the cold either. 

“Man, he’s going to be lucky if he’s able to keep his feet after this.” Itachi said grimacing at the bloody, swollen mess that was Naruto’s mess. “I’m starting to wonder if he wouldn’t be better off with us taking him to the hospital.” Itachi commented.

“He shouldn’t be moved because we don’t know if he has a spinal injury or not.” Iruka said. “if he does, we risk making it worse.”

“Being out in this cold isn’t helping his injuries either.” Itachi said, he hated seeing Naruto like this. It made him furious that the driver would just leave him out here to die, and not even care about the lives they just messed up.

“How could they just leave him out here?” Iruka echoed Itachi’s thoughts. Reaching out, he touched Naruto’s bloody face, would Naruto come out of this okay? Or would he be completely changed? He couldn’t help but wonder what had made Sasuke push Naruto out of their home without regards to Naruto’s safety? Normally Sasuke was furiously protective over the blonde boy after all that Naruto had gone through. Now though Iruka wondered if the time for their friendship to end had come. Iruka hoped not because he knew that Naruto depended on Sasuke more than he let on. Actually Iruka wondered if Naruto didn’t have some feelings for the Uchiha that he was afraid to talk about much less event think about.

“I don’t know.” Itachi answered Iruka’s question, wishing that he could do something more than just stand around and watch as Naruto’s condition only got worse. “He can’t stay out here much longer though, the medics are going to have to hurry up or we will have no choice but to move him.”  
“I don’t want to risk making him worse.” Iruka said, brushing the blood stained hair out of Naruto’s face.  
“Well, leaving him in this weather is guaranteed to make him worse.” Itachi replied, hearing the sound of sirens speeding towards them. When the medics got there, Iruka tried explaining what he knew about the situation. He had found Naruto like this, he figured that a drunk driver had hit him.

“We need to get him warmed up, he’s been out here much too long.” A red haired medic whose name tag said Rin told her partner. Iruka watched as they carefully slid a backboard underneath him, and strapped him tightly to it before placing a neck brace around his neck and moving him to the gurney. Rin didn’t say anything, but she knew the blond boy had about a thirty percent chance of surviving, he’d been left in the cold too long and probably had some pretty serious internal injuries to deal with, and from what she could tell when she had shifted Naruto to get a backboard underneath him, he likely had a broken back as well. She wasn’t going to tell that to the two gentleman that obviously cared a great deal about him, because the news would be just as devastating to them as it would be to the injured party. 

Placing an oxygen mask around his face, as she helped her partner Obito load the unconscious young man into the ambulance. 

“Whose coming with us?” Rin asked, and the man with the scar across his nose, came towards them.

“I’ll meet you at the hospital.” The tall man with dark said, and the other nodded and climbed into the ambulance, and took a seat on one of the bench seats, he reached out and grabbed the unconscious young man’s hand.

“How old is he?” Rin asked as she began inserting a needle into the crook of his elbow. 

“Eighteen.” Iruka answered, and Rin grimaced. It was such a young age for someone to have to go through something so tragic. 

“What are his odds of survival?” Iruka asked, knowing that at this rate they couldn’t be very good. 

“I would say about thirty percent.” Rin answered honestly. “his condition is critical, it doesn’t help that he was out in that weather for so long.”

“I wish I had found him earlier.” Iruka whispered. “I feel like maybe his odds would be better if I had found him earlier.” 

 

“It’s not your fault.” Rin assured. “I’m sure there were other people out, that likely completely ignored him.”

“How can they see an obviously injured person and ignore him?” Iruka asked. “That makes them as bad as the driver that hit him.”

“It does.” Rin agreed. “It might as well be murder if he doesn’t make it.” Iruka swallowed hard and squeezed Naruto’s frozen fingers gently. He didn’t like the thought of Naruto dying, but if his condition would be worse than what it had been previously then maybe it would be better to let him go. 

“What kind of medical history does he have?” Rin asked. “Is he allergic to anything?”

“He was diagnosed with cancer when he was thirteen, and was declared cancer free last year. He still has to go in for checks up every few months to make sure the cancer is still gone. As far as being allergic to anything, I don’t believe so.” Iruka answered. Naruto had been diagnosed with cancer only a few months after his parents had died, he had been sleeping a lot and eating less, and Mikoto Uchiha had thought that Naruto was depressed and given the situation who could blame him? She had taken him to the doctors where the bruises were in places where bruises shouldn’t have been, such as right in the armpits. The doctor had been then asked for tests to be run after Mikoto had described Naruto’s lethargy and lack of appetite. It was shortly after that that the cancer diagnosis had been handed to them. Of course, Naruto hadn’t handled it well and had attempted suicide, but Sasuke had been the one to find Naruto’s unconscious form and had called the paramedics. After that while Naruto was going through chemo, Sasuke had been right by his side, helping Naruto in anyway that he could. 

Thinking back to that time, to how protective Sasuke had been over Naruto, it made Iruka wonder why Sasuke hadn’t thought about the consequences of shoving Naruto out of their apartment. Did something happen between the two of them? Something that perhaps would have made Naruto ashamed of himself? Iruka didn’t like to think about that, but something had obviously gone wrong, he supposed he would either have to wait for Naruto to regain consciousness or he would have to talk with Sasuke to find out. 

A few short minutes, (and one near heart attack on Iruka’s part, when Naruto flat lined) they arrived at the hospital, and Iruka was directed to the waiting room while Naruto was taken into a trauma room.

Iruka found an irritated Itachi was already there waiting for him, from the look on the younger man’s face. Iruka wondered if he should bother approaching him. Taking a deep breath, Iruka headed his way.  
“What happened?” Iruka asked quietly.

“I called Sasuke.” Itachi replied. “And told him about what happened to Naruto. The little bastard doesn’t seem to care that his roommate is currently fighting for his life. In fact he told me that perhaps the little faggot would be better off dead.”

“What the hell?” Iruka said. “Why the hell would he say anything like that.”

“I guess the two of them got into a fight over Sasuke getting drunk and then being hungover the next morning didn’t do anything for Sasuke’s temper and one thing led to another and Naruto ended up smashing Sasuke’s precious laptop.” Itachi said still seething over his little brother’s careless words. Why would Sasuke say such things about his own best friend?  
“Anything happen on your part?” Itachi asked, turning his gaze from the tiled floor to the man sitting beside him.

“He flat lined.” Iruka said. “And the medic seems to think his odds of survival are about thirty percent.”

“That little dick might get his wish.” Itachi muttered. “And if Naruto does die, I’ll find a way to pin his death on him. Sasuke will pay.”

“I don’t understand how one person can change so much in such a short amount of time.” Iruka said. “He was over protective of Naruto when Naruto was on chemo, but now he doesn’t even care that Naruto is fighting for his life.”

“Perhaps the accident wasn’t an accident after all.” Iruka said thoughtfully. “I don’t like to think that it’s possible but perhaps Sasuke called someone after he tossed Naruto out and paid them to hit Naruto and leave him for dead.”

“I don’t like to think that my brother could be so evil, but maybe you are right.” Itachi said grimacing at the thought. If he found out that that’s the way things had gone down, he didn’t care if he went to prison, he would kill his little brother.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iruka closed his eyes, his heart aching for Naruto. He couldn't imagine what he would think if he found out that his own best friend could care less if he lived or died. How had their friendship lasted so long if Sasuke truly despised Naruto the way Iruka was thinking he did. Did he only pretend to care for Naruto? Or had something drastic happened to make Sasuke change the way he felt?

"What did he mean about the faggot part?" Iruka wondered. "Is Naruto gay?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered. "he never said anything about it. I guess that could be what the two of them fought about." 

"That only makes me hurt even more for him." Iruka murmured. "being homosexual won't be easy for him, and from what it sounds like Sasuke isn't going to make it easier for him either."

"If he gives Naruto a hard time, once Naruto pulls through this." Itachi said. "I'll give him hell. If Naruto recovers he's going to have a long road to recovery ahead of him."

"That's for sure." Iruka murmured softly, closing his eyes just so he wouldn't have to look at the blood on his hands. 

"I should probably let my parents know what's going on." Itachi said, "Mom will most certainly want to know what's going on." Iruka nodded, he hoped that they had some answers soon. He needed to know that Naruto was going to be alright. 

Twenty minutes after Itachi returned, sitting beside Iruka. Iruka say a blond doctor in blue scrubs that had splashes of blood on it, coming towards them. Iruka swallowed hard at the grim look on her face, he had the feeling that they wouldn't be getting good news.

"Family of Naruto Uzumaki?" she called and Itachi stood up and she made her way towards the two men. 

"How is he?" Itachi asked. 

"Not good." Tsunade replied. "he barely made it through the surgery to fix the internal bleeding. He has a severe head injury that I fear my leave lasting damage." 

"Like what?" Itachi asked quietly. 

"Like the fact that he won't ever be the same person that he was before this, from what I can tell from the brain scans, his brain has been severely damaged, meaning that he will likely have the mentality of a small child instead of one an eighteen year old young man." Tsunade replied. "And that's if he even wakes up from the coma that he's in."

"What are his other injuries?" Iruka asked as tears filled his eyes at the thought of the changes that Naruto would be going through.

"Half his ribs on the right side where broken." Tsunade replied "and in turn punctured a lung, I've been able to re-inflate it. Also another cause for concern is his feet, I had to remove several pieces of glass but the main cause for concern is that frost bite has started in, we are trying to reverse that but if we can't we will have to think about amputation."

"Something tells me that that's not the worst injury." Itachi said as he clinched his hands into fists. He was ready to kill Sasuke for his part in this mess. Naruto wouldn't be so badly injured if Sasuke hadn't kicked him out of their apartment. 

"I'm afraid the worst is that his lower spine was completely severed." Tsunade answered. "Which means that there won't ever be any possibility of Naruto being able to walk again."

"Dear Kami." Iruka breathed his heart breaking, he supposed with that bit of news it wouldn't matter if Naruto lost his feet or not, he wouldn't be able to use them. 

"I never thought his injuries were that serious." Itachi said. "I hope they find the driver that hit him and throw him to the crocodiles."

"Maybe it will be better if he never wakes up." Iruka said tearfully, just the thought of Naruto never being the same knucklehead that he had always been hurt his heart. 

"No matter what shape he's in, he deserves to live." Itachi reminded Iruka softly. "I want him to stay in my life no matter what condition he's in."

"That's true, but it's hard to think of Naruto not being the same person he was before." Iruka said. 

"At least he wasn't killed outright." Itachi murmured. "Now we need to find out if brother dearest had anything to do with this, and if he intends on finishing the job." 

"I'll help you kill him and bury his body." Iruka said, "what right did he have to destroy someone's life like this, just because they got into an argument." 

"How is Naruto?" a female voice asked coming towards them and Itachi turned to see his mother, a worried expression on her face. Itachi knew that she loved Naruto as if he was her own son, this would kill her.

"Not good." Itachi said softly as she sat down beside him. He then went on to tell her what the doctor had said about his prognosis. Tears welled in her eyes at the information.

"We'll have to bring him home." Mikoto cried softly. "I don't think Sasuke is going to like not having his having his roommate not being there."

"I believe Sasuke is the reason that Naruto is in this condition." Itachi replied. Seconds later Itachi felt a sharp sting in his cheek as his mother slapped him.

"Don't you dare say that. Sasuke would never have anything to do with his best friend's current condition." Mikoto shouted, glaring at Itachi.

"With all do respect." Iruka said quietly, knowing that the woman was in shock after what she'd just heard. "There are things that you don't know about, that you probably don't need to hear about right now."

"I don't care what you say, Sasuke could never have anything to do with what Naruto is facing right now." Itachi shook his head, he could understand a mother's need to protect her son, but to go so far as to deny that said son could do something as horrendous as plan his best friend's murder, that was a whole other story.

"Let's just go see Naruto." Itachi said, not wanting to argue with his mother. He just wanted to be there for Naruto, to figure out how to help him.

A few minutes later the trio was led into Naruto's room, both Mikoto and Iruka gasped loudly as the took in the machines surrounding Naruto working at keeping him alive. 

"Poor baby." Mikoto cried as she approached the bed, reaching out and taking Naruto's hand. Naruto was hooked up to several machines, one helping him breathe and another measuring his heartbeat, his chest was bare with his ribs taped tightly to help his ribs. The worst was the feet that were wrapped tightly in bandages.

"What's wrong with his feet?" Mikoto asked softly, not releasing her grip on Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke kicked him out of their apartment without allowing him to get shoes or a jacket." Itachi said quietly. "Naruto was walking in ten degree weather to Iruka's apartment when he got hit, by a perhaps not so drunk driver."

"Are you saying that Sasuke had someone hit him?" Mikoto asked.

"Maybe." Itachi replied. "I would like to know more about their fight before I make that call."

"Sasuke wouldn't hurt Naruto, not after all that Naruto has faced." Mikoto replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." Itachi replied quietly, his heart breaking as he looked at the banged up Naruto. Why did this have to happen to him? Naruto didn't deserve for this to happen, didn't deserve for his life to have to change in such a way. Itachi closed his eyes, trying to blink back tears. He had never told his brother, but Itachi had had a crush on Naruto for the last few years. Itachi hadn't even guessed that Naruto was gay, if he had Itachi would have asked him out sooner, now it looked like that won't happen.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go call Sasuke, he needs to be here for Naruto." Mikoto said as she released Naruto's hand and headed for the door.

"She really doesn't get it does she?" Iruka asked. "Bringing him here isn't a good idea."

"Of course not, but she's going to have to learn the hard way." Itachi said quietly moving to take his mother's place beside Naruto.

"Keep fighting, Naruto." Itachi whispered as bent down and pressed his lips to Naruto's bruised forehead. "I love you so don't leave me alone please, I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you, but please don't leave me alone." Iruka's heart ached at Itachi's plea, both Naruto and Itachi deserved to be happy, why did it have to take a situation such as this to make it happen?

Thirty minutes later, Mikoto and and Fugaku entered the room, followed by an angry Sasuke.

"There was a reason that I didn't want to see him again." Sasuke said as soon as he entered the room, not bothering to even glance at Naruto's unconscious form.

"He's your best friend." Mikoto said softly. "he would want you to be here for him."

"Not after what he done to me." Sasuke said shaking his head. "I don't want anything to do with him after what he done." Itachi and Iruka glanced at each other.

"What did he do?" Itachi asked.

"He confessed that he was in love with me." Sasuke said, staring down at the floor. "And when I rejected him, he raped me, made me fuck him all night long."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I couldn't resist stopping here. Liz


End file.
